Yuuta Iritatsu
Yuuta Iritatsu is the protagonist of the anime series Punch Line. After becoming involved in a bus-hijacking incident and fainting by the side of a river, he becomes trapped in a paradoxical time-loop in which he attempts to prevent the course of history that will lead to the destruction of humanity when an asteroid collides with the planet.The series follows the failed 6,373,153,740th loop, then subsequent 6,373,153,741th, in which Yuuta hopes to avoid the failures of his previous version, Yuuta #6,373,153,740, who appeared before his spirit form as Miyazawa Kenji. His true identity is actually 'Pine '''who is currently occupying Chiyoko's body. Upon fainting by the river, Yuuta's spirit was forced out of his body, which becomes possessed by another spirit. The mysterious masked vigilante "Miyazawa Kenji", eventually reveals himself to be the Yuuta's body which is being possessed by a version of Yuuta that arrived from the end of a previous loop in time, loop #6,373,153,740, after the previous version, #6,373,153,739, failed to stop humanity's destruction. As the destruction of humanity becomes eliminate along with Yuuta #6,37,153,740, spirit Yuuta travels back in time, and possesses his body by the side of the river, starting loop #6,373,153,741, as Yuuta #6,373,153,740. At the end of the series, after preventing the asteroid from colliding, Yuuta #6,373,153,741 dies, and his spirit goes on to possess his body at the riverside once more, beginning another loop as Yuuta #6,373,153,742, to make the "Supremely Happy and Peaceful Future". Gender, transgender, & Pedophilia Following the incident involving the switching of spirits, Yuuta's male spirit went into Chiyoko's female body, and he began to live life as a male, who is biologically female. Although it can be argued, and inferred by some as headcanon that Yuuta is transgender, this is, in fact, ''not the case from a factual point of view. Although Yuuta is biologically female, he was still born as a male, therefore his identifying gender and character traits align with his birth sex. More over, Yuuta's biological sex is what stands in contrast to his birth sex, with the latter being something that Yuuta, in fact, is trying to keep holding onto. Yuuta was suddenly given a female body, and had to to suppress it in an attempt to live his life as his birth gender. This stands in contrast to seen as the widely accepted definition of transgender. For legal and official purposes, Yuuta also identified as a female, however in his normal life he would keep his biological gender a secret. In contrast to a closeted trangender person however, who does this due to the fear of people seeing them for their birth sex instead of the identity they have given themselves, Yuuta is doing this because he wishes for his biological gender to not get in the way of people seeing him as his birth sex, and treating him accordingly. However despite this being true, from the perspective of others who knew his biological gender, such as his adoptive sister, it would seem as though he was transgender. This was also initially the case for the residents of Korai House after Meika informs them about Yuuta's biological gender. Only moments after being informed of this, Rabura and Mikatan still continue to refer to him with the pronoun "he", and the name, "Yuuta-kun", accepting him as transgender and continuing to consider him as his identifying gender. Mikatan, who had romantic feelings for Yuuta, doesn't seem to be put off by this revelation, which also suggests that she herself is pansexual, and continued to have her feelings regardless of this. In contrast, Yuuta's sister, Akina, would continue to refer to Yuuta as "Yu-tan", suggesting that she still saw him as a sister, regardless of his identifying gender. Yuta seems to have some form pedophilia, as demonstrated when he gained such a nosebleed (indicative of sexual excitement) upon seeing a photo of a child in her underwear that it caused him to "uberfy" too much, thereby resulting in the meteorite hitting the earth due to his soul having shattered. Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Paranormal Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:Thrill-Seekers